


Not Your Sun Nor Your Savior

by meowchi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dragon Age AU, M/M, Multi, but not entierly, do not get mad that not all the characters match up to their part!!, every is aged up because god forgive us if these kids run the country, it's largely based on Inquisition
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5338922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowchi/pseuds/meowchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The task had been simple - spy on the Conclave to determine the outcome of the Mage-Templar War, and ultimately the future of the clan. Simply find out what the humans were planning and report back to the First. Yet such a simple task can just as simply fall apart.</p><p>Haikyuu!!/Dragon Age: Inquisition AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Your Sun Nor Your Savior

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first piece I've written that I'm sharing on a large scale as opposed to just with friends. I hope you like it!

"My child, yo-... wake before... -ake up...wake up!"

A chilled wave washed over him, swiftly bringing the young mage to his feet. He rubbed his eyes, unable to decipher much through the green murk that plagued his vision. Specs of a pale yellow light are the only thing to brighten his surroundings, flickering off nothing but stones that stood twice his size and the undisturbed dirt terrain, only broken up by a splintered stone walkway. It stunk, worse than any failed potion or druffalo droppings, and despite the murky atmosphere he couldn't make out the slightest semblance of moon or sun. _What is this place?_ he wondered, finding his mind clear of any haze he'd woken up with. _A cave?_

He wasn't supposed to be here.

Hinata brushed the filth off his pale, tawny robe, stomping the excess dirt from his boots. Before heading down the path, he took care to see that his personal belongings were still actually on his person; a dragon's tooth that was tied to long stretch of leather hung around his neck, a small pouch at his side, filled with a few trimmings of elfroot, spindleweed, and a half-drunk lyruim potion. Good. Nothing lost. He smiled, pleased with himself as he laced the pouch back up.

That one, small bit of happiness quickly drained, only to be filled with the roaring sound of rapid clicks from behind. He turned, belt slapping against his side. Eyes followed the sound. Nothing but red dots at first, then glowing orbs. Each emitted an eerie aura, enraged by the hunger that fueled them. Giant Spiders. Hundreds. And they were all coming for him.

Hinata took off down the stone laden path, moving as fast as his stubby legs would carry him. _Spiders? Fen'Harel why are there so many spiders!?_

Just ahead stood what seemed to be the remains of some ancient staircase. Despite it's apparent decay, it seemed out of place here. Atop the structure was the most radiant glow that Hinata had ever seen. It almost brought the mage to a halt, had he not been promptly reminded of his impending doom.

Within the halo of light,a figure arose - it was that of a woman. Her warmth radiated, a beacon in this nightmare that invited him in. It's wicked burn seemed the only option to becoming a spider snack, and held a much higher possibility for living a little longer.

The path curved up, and Hinata scrambled to climb on as road turned to wall. A new tightness filled the atmosphere as he pushed on. With each jagged rock scaled, the spiders only seemed to draw closer. Slowly, the luminous being moved closer, nearing the edge of the platform it extended a hand down towards him. _Not much further now._ The world around him seemed to be crumbling. Even the sound seemed to be breaking. _Just a little bit...more._

* * *

  


Hinata's eyes burst open and a ragged gasp broke his lips, starving for air. The mage fell forward from his knees, his cheek greeting the clammy floor with a slap. He winced. Both his arms and legs body were tied, preventing any free movement. Or balance.

A small wind swept against his face not a moment later, and this time he took a more cautious approach to letting his eyes open to the world. Inches from his face was the glistening point of a blade, wielded by a rather substantial man in iron armor. His chest plate bore a red sigil that Hinata was all too familiar with. Chantry.

He curled his back, slinking into a crawl before throwing his weight back just enough to sit balanced in the middle of the floor once more.

The room sent chills down his spine, worse than the cave had. At least this time around, the stones on the floor seemed to be purposely placed, maybe even in this century. There were torches littering the walls, but they provided little light still. The flickering flames seemed to be just enough to highlight what needed to be seen, which in this case appeared to be him.

"Augh!" he yelped at the sudden pain. Hinata turned his left hand over in the restraints that held it, expecting to find a spider, maybe a gash on the palm. Instead, sparks of green luminescence flew from the center, burning bright despite the apparent lack of flame.

Hinata's eyes widened at the sight, watching the gleam of power go out as quickly as it had come. _Magic? But I didn't_ \--

The elf's head snapped up and out of thought when a door at the head of the room burst open. Through the dimly lit dungeon he could make out two figures - one tall, strikingly muscular man with a broadsword swinging from his left. On his chest, clear as day was the marker of the Chantry.

As he strode on, Hinata caught a glimpse of his face - chiseled and strong. There were two scars, one, small, atop his cheek with a salmon hue. The other, much larger and much deeper. It prominently rode across the other half of his face, from the edge of his cheek down his chin.  Eyes, dark and rich, that seemed locked on the wall behind him.

A shiver traveled down Hinata's spine as the man circled him, now with a leisurely stride. He could feel all eyes on him. All eye's but two.

The second figure stepped into the light now, grays and purples draped across his upper half. The same laid atop his head, forming a hood over silver hair, neatly combed to be parted at the center. As he approached, the mage could clearly see his apparel was made mostly of tight-knit chainmail, cut at the middle just under the crotch for easy movement. Just below the high and tight collar of the piece was another eye in the sun. Another marker of the Chantry.

"Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now," bellowed the first's voice, coated in thinly-veiled outrage.

_Kill me?_

"The Conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead." The man's voice cracked slightly on the last word. He came to a stop, now next to the more mysterious figure at Hinata's front. His eyes were fixed on the ground, not looking the prisoner in the eye.

"Everyone," he continued, head snapping up to lock eyes with the redhead. "Except for _you_."

Hinata struggled to find the proper words to respond.

"W-what do you mean everyone's dead?" The warrior grabbed his left hand, yanking it up so that all could see the waves of green iridescence that seemed to come from it.

"Explain this." The light was flowing along his pale skin, crackling after an emission of sparks. He threw Hinata's hand down, smothering the light with disgust. He did not know what to say.

"I can't!" He exclaimed. His voice shook from the fear of being held captive in a Chantry prison. "I don't know... what it is, or why it's there."

" _You're lying_!" Barked the man, taking a step towards him as he began to un-sheath his sword. In a blink, Hinata now saw the other, slimmer man partway between he and the warrior. He pushed his hand against his breastplate, pressing him away.

"We need him, Daichi." His name came out as smooth as ice, and just as cold.

"He's the only one who could know what happened."

Hinata desperately tried to think back, back to where he was before this. The task had been simple - spy on the Conclave to determine the outcome of the Mage-Templar War, and ultimately the future of the clan. Simply find out what the humans were planning and report back to the First. What had happened for him to end up here.

"I-I was running," he stammered quickly, " away from a bunch of spiders. I didn't know where to go, but then this woman, she reached out to me."

"A woman?" The delicate frame turned back around, voice no longer holding any hint of a threat. Just pure curiosity.

"Go, Sugawara," Daichi commanded, now seemingly more in control of his emotions. "The Forward Camp needs you. I will take him to the rift." The rogue, Sugawara, nodded in compliance and quietly headed back out the door from which he came.

Daichi came over to his elven prisoner now, crouching to free him of the shackles that weighed him down. He re-tied the bonds around his hands.

"You said all those people were dead... What happened?" Hinata asked, as the warrior guided him to his feet. He set off down the hall, and the mage followed, having no want to stay in the prison any longer.

The man sighed. "It will be easier if I show you."

* * *

  


The pair approached what seemed to be the entryway to the main hall. A guard pushed the doors open, parting way to a quiet snow-covered town. As Hinata stepped outside, he lifted his arms to shield his eyes from a bright light that pierced the night sky. Daichi paid it no mind, stopping a few paces ahead of him. He was looking at something in the sky.

Hinata's eyes turned up, over the snowy rooftops, up along the hills and the mountains until he saw what it was he needed to see. Breaking apart the night sky like  hole to the end of the world was the most marvelous yet terrifying thing he had ever seen. At the center of it all was a neon green swirl, almost like a tornado of magic. Surrounding it, rocks - no, boulders - that floated as effortlessly as the clouds. The whole thing reached into the heavens, illuminating part of the sky with a fierce leafy glow. He stared on in pure awe as the other began to speak.

"We call it "The Breach." It's a massive rift into the world of demons, and it grows larger by the hour." He turned back towards Hinata. "It's not the only one - they've popped up all along Fereldan - it's just the largest. They spawned from the explosion at the Conclave. Some form of magic gone wrong. And unless we do something about it, it's going to swallow the world whole."

A burst of light splintered through the night from the rift, lighting the sky as it did Hinata's hand. He cried out in pain, falling to his knees. The elf gritted his teeth in anguish, cursing the magic as it rippled through his entire being. Never before had he been so aware of every vein, every molecule, every layer of skin that was his body. The pain was like nothing he had ever experienced, yet the surge lasted only a moment. He clenched his fists, bringing his hands to his stomach to cradle them in an attempt to lull the pain away.

Daichi crouched at his side again, now speaking more urgently.

"Each time that," he pointed to the sky, "expands, your mark spreads... and it is killing you." Hinata looked up, tears threatening to spill over out into the open. He put a hand on the younger's shoulder.

"I'm not sure but... I think it may be the key to stopping all this. To closing the rifts. But we don't have much time." Hinata looked at him, all full of fear and questions and the need to be free of pain. _How could I help? How is this going to stop **that**?_  Hinata peered down at his hand, untangling it to take a look as the last few sparks fizzled out.

Seeing his hesitation, Daichi spoke again.

"If you want to prove you had nothing to do with this, then you must help us." While that wasn't much of an option, it was the only one. If he ever wanted to get out of here, if he even wanted to see his clan again, if he ever wanted the pain to stop... he would need to do what they wanted. I need to help. I can't let them hold the clan responsible for all this.

He nodded rapidly, eyes locking on Daichi's with such an intensity the warrior almost looked surprised

"I'll do it. I'll do whatever I can to help!"

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse the dialogue overlay, I thought it was the most recognizable way to get things started. Things are going to start to swing another direction from here on!


End file.
